Rennaisance Of The Daleks!
by cjallenby
Summary: The Doctor and his new assistant Jess arrive in 17th Century France, where the Daleks have hatched a new plot to defeat the Doctor once and for all...


Rennaisance of the Daleks

Behind a desk sat the man in the wig. Claude walked in. He had bought reports of the revolution in France. The revolution, that was to shape 18th Century France and the world forever. The revolusionists were nearing Paris and people were being beheaded in droves. The king was dead and in his place was the mysterious man in a wig, who never turned round. He put the report on the desk.

"You! Will! Go! Now!!"

"But sire, I don't understand?"

"Go! Now! Or! I! Will! Cut! Off! Your! Head!"

"Yes of course sire..."

"To! Pa! ris!!!"

Claude left the room puzzled. The door clicked shut. A voice blared out from hidden speakers.

"Report!"

"The! Beheading! Is! Ab! Out! To! Be! Gin!"

"Goood! Soon! The! Dal! Eks! Will! Reign! Su! Preme!!!!!!!!"

"Dal! Eks Reign! Su! Preme!"

"So. Where are we going now? Home?"

"Not yet. I have one more thing to do."

"Oh?"

"Yeah, something strange is happening down there"

"On Earth?"

"Yeah."

"What?"

"Well... Its 18th centuary France and the French Revolution is about to begin. Bastile is in a few days, but the revolution seems to be stalling all together. Therese no revolutionary potential left... It just seems to have vanished?"

"Im sure it will work out in the end."

"Maybe."

"What shall I wear?"

"For what?"

"To go down there. Look around? What we always do?"

"Or we could just go home?" There was a pause. Both burst out laughing.

"Come on. Lets go."

"Like this? But won't they notice?"

"Nahhh. Don't worry about it." The doors of the TARDIS opened into a beautiful French courtyard. The sky was blue and the wind was slight. Nothing seemed amis. At least nothing they could put their fingers on.

They knocked on the door. Nothing.

"Hello!" Shouted the doctor. No Reply. Suddenly he burst into a run. "Come on! Round the back!" The doctor and Jess raced around the side of the huge French house. All the windows were closed, curtains drawn. Strange. The back of the house was a babble of activity.

"Hello" Said the doctor, panting slightly, to a man who stood there with a note book.

"And who are you?"

"Im the doctor and this is Jessica. We're here to inspect your wagons."

"Its Jess." She said but the man cut her out.

"The doctor."

"Yes the doctor."

"Doctor who?"

"Just the doctor. Nothing more nothing less" The man reacted a little surprised.

"I will tell him you are here!"

"Tell who?"

"The Master!" The doctor looked shocked. An expression of deep worry and concern crossed his face.

"No. The Master is dead. It can't be!"

"I assure you he is not. If you would care to meet him the follow me."

They followed the man through the courtyard and around the back to the entrance stepping aside for a man moving what looked like furniture. Inside the house however the furniture was still here.

"What are you moving?"

"We are moving to Paris."

"Yes but the furniture is still here."

"Ah yes. The master has no need of that."

"And who is your master?"

"The Master."

"And where is your king?"

"The king is in Paris." The doctor stopped in his tracks.

"Right... Then why are you here?"

"The master needed us."

"Right... What for?"

"Ask the master Yourself." He said swinging open a door into a large and lavishly decorated chamber. "I bring you visitors Master!"

"State! Your! Name!"

"My name is Jess and this is the-" But the doctor cut her off with a hand over her mouth.

"No. It can't be? Why do you never die? WHY!!!"

"He calls him self the Doctor!" Said the man from behind them, closing the door with a sharp click.

"The doctor?" said the figure at the other end of the room.

"Yes!" said Jess. A mechanical rotating noise came from the figure and the true terror of the situation was suddenly revealed. Before them stood a Dalek in a wig.

"En! Emy! Of! The! Daleks! Exter! Min! Ate! Exter! Min! Ate!"

"Down" Shouted the doctor pulling Jess to the floor as a blue bolt of energy blew a large section out of the wall behind them! "Exter! Min! Ate! Exter! Min! Ate!!!"

"STOP!!" came a voice from the walls. "The! Doc! Tor! Will! Be! Kept! Al! Ive! To! Wit! Ness! The! Re! Gener! Ation! Of! The! Dal! Eks!"

Men came rushing in. "De! Tain! Him!!" said the dalek in front of them. The men grabbed the doctor and Jess and bound their hands tightly behind their backs. "You! Will! Watch! As! The! Dal! Eks! Be! Come! More! Power! Full! Than! Ev! Er!"

"What are you doing? Where are you going? How are you doing this?"

"We! Are! Go! Ing! To! Paris!"

"Why? What for? You've got me! I am all you need. Why don't you kill me now? Why are you going to Paris?"

"Take! Them!" The men grabbed them and pulled them out.

"No. Dont you dare! You need me! I am the only one who can stop them! Think about what you are doing!"

"The master is all we need."

"Oh yes?" said Jess. "Food, water, oxygen?"

"Whats oxygen?"

"Jess, be quiet please. I need to think. I need to know what they are up to."

"The master requires only one thing. The extermination of all revolutionaries!"

"What? Why? It could kill all the Earth. Why does it need the revolutionaries?"

"Oh shut up!" said one of the men and pulled out a strip of cloth and gagged them both. "Now... Lets get moving. We must reach Paris to stay on target!"

Later that day the king of France was holding a private ball for members of the royal family. They arrived by carriage on the outskirts of Paris and the Dalek descended from the wagon, now wearing a long flowing gown and a mask. The doctor was by now un gagged.

"You're impersonating the kings wife?"

"correct!"

"Why? You could kill him easily? You don't need to impersonate her!"

"It! Is! Part! Of! The! Dal! Ek! Strat! Ogem!"

"What why?... No don't put me back in mmmmmmmh hjgm,mjhg" said the doctor as he was gagged again and lifted back into the carriage.

"Now! Doc! Tor! Ob! Serve!" Suddenly a needle was pushed into his neck and he became limp and useless. He couldn't speak. Jess was the same. They are hoisted by men into a wheel chair and powerless to prevent anything they were wheeled into the mansion and carried down to the ball room floor.

"May I have this dance?" Asked a royal sounding voice. The king of France stood there holding out his hand towards the Dalek. "Yes" It said. And the two of them glided over the dance floor smoothly.

Later they were stood outside the terrace.

"I will address the people of France from here. They will be satisfied!" Before them stood a large crowd of disgruntled French men and women. "I will address your concerns now!" shouted the king.

"Taxes are too high!" Loud cheering came from behind the spokes man. "We can't afford bread!"

"Bread!" Said the Dalek cutting over the king. "Never mind bread." And summoning a servant over the dalek whispered in his ear. "Let them have cake!" said the dalek whose voice had become that of the queen of France.

The mob suddenly became enraged. "You insult us." Said the spokesman. We are the people and we will run this country properly and fairly."

"No. You wont."

"Oh yes we will." Said the spokesman. "TO ARMS" loud cheers came from behind him.

"No!" said the dalek back into its own voice. "I! Will! Run! It!" and then the dress fell off. "Ex! Ter! Min! Ate!" and pointing its weapon at the King it fired. The king fell dead. "Now..." It mused. "Off! With! Their! Heads!" and from the grounds of the mansion poured French servicemen who began to arrest the men.

While all this was going on the Doctor had regained some movement.

"Come on Jessica!" and together they made a run for it heading inside where some revolutionists had already broken in and were beginning to fight the nobility. The nobility seemed however to have been replaced by soldiers and the men of revolution seemed to be getting nowhere. They found an empty room.

"Think. Think... Think! The daleks must want something. But what?"

"Cheese?" said Jess jokingly.

"No. That doesn't help."

"I dunno. It seems to have sparked the revolution..."

"Yes. YES! Thats it!" Shouted the Doctor. The Dalek started the French revolution and now..."

"It seems to be beheading people."

"True. But how does that help?"

"I dunno. Does this help?" Jess had wondered over to the corner and had uncovered a guillotine.

"Jess, you're a genius. Brilliant."

"So what are they doing?"

"Give me a chance" He said, pulling out his sconic screwdriver and scanning the guillotine. "Oh no. No!!!"

"What is it. What are they doing?"

"They're using the beheadings to collect the revolutionary potential and create a dalek revolution across the universe!! The biggest revolution in human history and they are collecting it."

"Correttt!!!!" came a dalek voice from behind. "We! Have! Been! Trav! Elling! The! Stars! Coll! Ect! Ing! Rev! O! Luis! Tion! Ary! Po! Ten! Tia!l and! Now! We! Have! Al! Most! Com! Ple! Ted! Our! plan! And! Now! You! Doc! Tor! Will! Be! Come! Part! Of! It!!" A second dalek came in. "Observe petty human as your doctor dies before your eyes and you are stranded far from your own time while the daleks wage war in the future!!"

And with that the two daleks got men to shove the doctor into the guillotine. The machine scanned his head briefly and then it fell with a sickening finalness. "Victory!!!" the daleks vanished, the men fled and there was Jess with the Doctors beheaded body, far from her own time and the doctor dead... Could things get any worse?

"


End file.
